


The Traveler

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abilities Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universes, BAMF!Stiles, Banshees, F/M, Hunters, Kidnapped, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Parallel Universes, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Private Investigator, Torture, Werewolves, Witches, abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Stiles meets a girl who went missing seven years ago and technically doesn't exist, he comes back for senior year with a trunk full of arsenal, a list of random names, and a bunch of strangers showing up at his doorstep with weird and vague messages. But when men in suits start showing up with guns, werewolves start being mind-controlled, and monsters they've never even heard of start killing innocent people, the pack soon discovers why the new girl has been on the run, and just how important she is to a possible, upcoming, supernatural war.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles heaved a sigh as he looked at his new, empty, locker, and started to stuff textbooks in before slamming it closed. He jumped, immediately seeing a pair of unnaturally bright blue eyes staring back at him, watching as the woman leaned against the lockers and groaned in frustration.

“I still can’t believe you managed to talk me into this.” She complained, wiping her sweaty hands on her shorts and her lace leggings, looking terrified for even being here.

“Kaia.” He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head and throwing his backpack back over his shoulder, “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Right – it’s ‘senior year’ and all that crap.” She rolled her eyes playfully, but he shook his head as she sat up straighter and began to follow her.

“No. I was going to say to stop sneaking up on people like that – but that too.” He laughed, then followed her as she stopped at a locker and started to put in her combination.

“Sorry.” She smiled as if the fact that she freaks him out by doing that was amusing, but she decided not to say anything else as she opened her locker and started to zip open her backpack to grab her books.

“I really don’t understand why we have to have so many books – and why we have so many classes. I mean, eight periods? Seriously? And you, Scott, and Liam seriously stay _after_ school too?”

“It’s not too bad.” He shrugged, then again unlike Scott and Liam, he may take lacrosse a little less seriously. He was too busy focusing on the supernatural and staying alive. “The classes are split up. Uh…odd numbers on Mondays and Wednesdays, even on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and all classes on Fridays – but with shorter times. And, it’s not too bad, either. Sometimes we get a free period or two.”

“I don’t have a free period.” She frowned, and he raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Electives credits got you?”

She nodded, then finished stuffing her locker as she started to zip up her backpack again.

“Whoa.” Stiles gently gripped her wrist, looking at the shiny handgun in her bag and then at Kaia like she was insane, “It’s not that kind of school.”

“What? I thought you said this place was crawling with werewolves?”

“They aren’t going to attack you in English, Kaia!” He huffed, shaking his head and slamming her locker closed as he started to guide her towards the doors, “You’re putting that away.”

“Away?” Her bright blue eyes widened in surprise, “You want me to be naked?”

“Yes!” He yelled, then realized what she said as his face went red, “No! I mean, oh my god, just come here.” He looked down in embarrassment, dragging her out the double-doors and towards his Jeep. As they finally reached Roscoe, he looked around the parking lot and then opened up the trunk – thankful that he parked with his trunk not facing the school.

He sighed again, pulling up a lever and opening up a compartment and using a shotgun to keep it open. He then grabbed her gun, shaking his head again as he unloaded it and placed it with the other guns, ammo, bats, herbs, and other items. The top of the wooden hidden door had white spray paint symbols, and he closed the lid and then looked at Kaia with his hands on his hips.

“What?” She shrugged, but as she stared at his puppy-dog eyes she huffed and grabbed the smaller looking handgun from her ankle, handing it over with a roll of her eyes.

He took it, placing it down and giving her that look again.

“OK – seriously?”

“Yes. If you get caught with any weapon, you’ll get arrested.”

“Arrested is better than dead.”

“You’re surrounded by students! I’m pretty sure no one is going to try to kill you in the middle of class!” He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air even though she just crossed her arms over her chest as if she was pouting.

“I won’t get caught.” She declared. He rolled his eyes again, wondering how he always ends up teaching people how to act normal – first Malia, and now Kaia – but instead of pondering, he grabbed the gun, unloaded it, and placed it in its correct spot. He closed the compartment, then slammed the trunk closed and sighed as he realized that he really wasn’t normal.

“Okay,” He sighed again, and then started to lead the way towards the school, “You know Lydia checked – and you have at least one pack member with you in every class period, right? We’re here to protect you.”

“I told you, Stiles—”

“You don’t get to make that decision.” He spat out, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face her. She stopped, surprised at his sudden serious-ness, but then groaned and rolled her eyes again.

“I don’t get to make that decision?” She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering where he got the nerve, “To whether your pack gets to risk their lives to protect me?”

“We risk our lives every day.” He explained, making it sound like it was no big deal to take this on, “They wanted to do this. You’re worth protecting. You’re good, Kaia.”

“They don’t know me.” She growled, and she wasn’t sure if she was angry at him for trying his damnest to keep her safe, or angry for the fact that his pack will find out all her secrets eventually. “I mean, do they even know the things we did during summer break?” Somehow, she made it sound dirty – like they were tangled in the sheets the entire time instead of hunting down supernatural beings that were going on murder sprees.

“No.” He gulped, biting down on his lip and looking away before back at her, “I’ll tell them, it’s just—”

“Scott has a no-kill policy, and you’re worried what he might think when you tell him that we ran around killing supernaturals that were going on mass murder sprees, even though it was always a last resort?”

“We had a _lot_ of last resorts!” He hissed, sucking in a deep breath before running a hand over his face and shaking his head.

“Do you regret it?” She wondered, looking almost scared of the answer, “Because if you don’t, then there should be no problem talking to him. But you know I can talk to him if you want. I mean, before you mess something up—”

“I’m not going to mess things up.” He mumbled, turning back around and heading towards the school again. The bell was about to ring, and he wanted to get to first period even though he knew full well that Scott was going to want to question him about her now that he was back in Beacon Hills.

“Right.” Kaia chuckled as if that was the funniest thing she’s heard in a long time, “Because you? You always remember what to say when you're confronted. Yeah – I’m definitely glad your gonna talk to him.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, glaring daggers at her before looking back and entering the building. The hallways were starting to empty, and soon they made their way to first period, which was Economics II with Coach Finstock, along with Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and two of Kaia’s other pack members: Kit and Alice.

“This won’t be awkward,” Kaia mumbled to herself, and Stiles gave her a sympathetic look as they found an empty seat. He sat next to Scott, where he gave a friendly smile and a wave, with Kaia behind him and Lydia behind Scott. Isaac sat behind Lydia, and Kit and Alice seemed to make sure to be the furthest away from Kaia as possible.

“They still mad at you?” Stiles whispered quietly.

“For dragging them to Beacon Hills away from their lives? Yeah.” She groaned, rubbing her hand over her face, “I mean…” She trailed off for a moment, glancing over at the two from across the room and then down at her desk, “Alice had a full ride to the Art’s Institute and was living with her family for the first time in years, and Kit was getting an internship with a social worker and was trying to save her little sisters from her drunk, drug-addicted, abusive parents.” She sucked in another deep breath, shaking her head and speaking quietly as Stiles looked at his notebooks and his tapping pen. “Now those little girls lost the only chance of getting out of that house, and those families lost their kids all over again.”

Stiles grew quiet, and Kaia licked her lips slowly as her face flushed red, suddenly remembering that despite her whispering, Scott still had werewolf hearing and could definitely hear her. And, most likely Alice, too.

“I thought this was your first time at a public school? Weren’t Kit and Alice at school?” Kaia was surprised at his question, but she sighed and leaned back and began to tap her fingernails on the wooden surface, trying to focus on the steady beat instead of her thoughts.

“They did, but we moved around a lot. And when we got back…” She stopped, never really explaining where she got back from, but not seeming to want to talk about it, “I didn’t see the point.” She muttered quietly, “More enemies after me than them, you know?”

“You didn’t want to risk it.” Stiles realized, still not looking at her. He glanced over at Scott, who flashed him a sympathetic look, yet showed a hint of worry: not just because Kaia was in danger, and could possibly put them in danger, but because she had to run this long.

All he could hear was a soft sigh, and then the bell ringing followed by Coach Finstock talking about how annoyed he was already, and how annoyed he was going to be for the rest of the year. Eventually, he began to talk about lacrosse and his hope that it won’t suck again this year, and then about why economics was so important using an example involving beer being superior, even though it contradicted with his statement that money management was an important skill in adulthood.

“Amen,” Kaia whispered under her breath as the Coach ranted on about alcohol, and she was surprised as he stopped and looked up at her in confusion.

“You’re new.” He said, then looked over at the corner of the room at Kit and Alice, “Who the hell are you?”

Kaia shifted in her seat, not expecting the attention to suddenly fall on her and her pack. She knew it was a small town, but with how big the high school seemed to be, she didn’t think anyone would really notice.

As the room fell silent, the Coach shook his head and continued to talk about this season of lacrosse and try-outs coming up until eventually the bell finally rang, and everybody practically raced out of the classroom. Kaia gave a long exhale, feeling the anxiety she didn’t know she was holding come off in waves as Scott, Lydia, and Stiles started to walk out with her.

“So, Kaia,” Scott trailed off awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing over at Lydia and Stiles before back at Kaia, “Have you, uh…thought about our offer?”

“Offer?” She repeated, then stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows at Stiles who simply blushed.

“Oh.” Scott looked from Stiles to Kaia awkwardly, then placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and chuckled, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Yeah. Please – what offer?” Kaia began to interrogate as Lydia, Scott, and Isaac walked away and whispered things which were probably about her, but she didn’t care. She just crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to know what this offer was.

“Uh…well, it’s nothing, really.” He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Then why haven’t you mentioned it?” She wanted to know, a part of her worried it was going to be a problem.

“We protect you in exchange for your help if we need it. Mostly with information, since you seem to be like a walking, breathing, bestiary, but uh—” He ran a hand through his hair, looking highly uncomfortable, “I-I mean, you don’t even have to fight, but they do, uh, well, would appreciate the, er—”

“Truth.” She gulped, not liking the little offer but understanding it, “And if I say no?”

He sucked in a deep breath, then bit down on his lip as he decided to walk instead.

“They want to protect you. They’re good people. All they want in return is the truth.”

“And to see what they are getting into.” Kaia nodded with a sigh, “It’s understandable.”

“Oh, don’t talk like that,” Stiles said, stopping in the hallway and facing her as if he needed to look her in the face to say this.

“Talk like what?” She shrugged, “I just said it makes sense!”

“No,” He corrected, raising a finger in the air, “You’re doing that thing, again.”

“Thing?” She raised her eyebrows at him, “What thing?”

“You know…the thing!” He yelled, “Where you start to think that what you’re doing is useless, so you close yourself off instead of letting people in. Because you can’t stand speaking the truth – as if it’s going to infect them, or something. Or make us look at you differently.” He dropped his hands in defeat, huffing as if he was out of breath, then shook his head and continued walking, “I know we’ve only known each other for about two and a half months, or whatever, but do you honestly think I will like you less if you tell me what really happened to you?”

“Um, yes. That was like, half the point of why I keep my trap shut, don’t ya think?”

He shook his head, then stopped, “Wait, half?” He questioned, “What’s the other half?”

“Uh…” She bit down on her lip, “Obviously, the side with depression, anxiety, and a side of PTSD.”

“Fair point.” Stiles sighed, then walked into his class to see Kaia following. The bell soon rang afterward as Dr. Morgan began to give them seating arrangements, most of which were the same as last year’s Biology class. Stiles sat with Scott, Lydia with Malia, and sadly, Kaia with Theo.

Stiles could only give her an apologetic look from the lab table behind, while the rest of the class period contained note taking, Theo’s endless flirting, and Kaia’s snarky remarks. He groaned as he listened, and he was both cursed and blessed with being too close, unable to stop himself from laughing, and yet wanting to tell Kaia it wasn’t a good idea to piss off Theo.

Eventually, though, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

“Please kill me,” Kaia muttered as she got up and shoved her notebook in her bag. “I swear if I hear him say one more time that he—” She stopped, suddenly interrupted by Dr. Morgan who called her name. She whipped around with wide eyes, then glanced over at Stiles and Scott, before looking back at the teacher and walking up to the desk uncertainly.

“I don’t think she likes Theo,” Scott said, making Stiles rolled his eyes playfully.

“Really? You don’t say?” Stiles chuckled, shaking his head as they headed out of the classroom. He held back, hanging around the door and keeping an eye on Kaia as she talked to the teacher. He didn’t like how Theo was still in the room, pretending to have been focused on putting things in his backpack as he seemed to be waiting for someone – like, Kaia.

“You comin’?”

“I’ll be there in a sec.” He whispered, eyes still trained on her. He wasn’t trying to be over-protective, clingy, or controlling, and he knew he only knew her for a short period of time, but he felt like it was somehow his responsibility to watch over her. Like he was some god-damn guardian angel, and he just couldn’t help himself.

“Alright.” Scott patted his back, “We’ll be at our usual table.”

He nodded, then looked back over as Kaia started to walk away, and Dr. Morgan walked out of the classroom. He groaned as Theo muttered something that caused Kaia to turn around and, most likely, roll her eyes and spit out something that would piss him off.

Theo gripped Kaia’s wrist tightly and whipped her back around, making Stiles jump up from leaning against the wall, and head towards the door that slammed closed, somehow.

His eyes widened as he tried to open it, but it was locked and all he could do was watch and panic, feeling his heart in his throat as he peered in the window. But instead of whatever Theo had planned, Kaia twisted his arm and snapped his wrist as Theo fell to his knees in a cry of pain.

Stiles’ eyes widened as Kaia turned around and opened the door, glancing at Stiles and sighing as she started to head towards the cafeteria.

“What the hell was that?”

“Theo getting what he deserves.”

He groaned, rolling his eyes a little as they entered the cafeteria and he began to lead the way towards the table. He glanced over at her, watching her eyes scan the crowd as if looking for Alice and Kit. He wanted to ask if she was planning on sitting with them instead, but he was more interested in what just happened with Theo.

“What did he want?” He asked instead. Sometimes, it felt like talking with Kaia was like pulling teeth.

“Nothing.”

“ _Kaia._ ” He warned. She knew he didn’t like when she did this – close herself off and keep secrets. He was trying to get her used to being apart of a pack again, even though technically she wasn’t _in_ Scott’s pack, because she was the alpha of her own.

“Son of a sin.” She whispered, and the only reason he could make out her words was that he heard her say it too many times, “It seems like your boy Theo has done some light reading in the supernatural community.”

“Meaning?” He raised an eyebrow, gripping the straps of his backpack with white knuckles and looking over at Kaia.

“Meaning he thought announcing that there are plenty of people who are willing to pay millions to see me skinned alive was a good start to say, ‘hey, join my pack’. I mean, seriously? He’s still on that?” She shook her head, “Pathetic.”

Stiles gulped, then cleared his throat awkwardly until they made it to the lunch line to get food, then silently walked back to the table with trays of cheese sticks, mac n’ cheese, green beans, chips, and milk.

“So, what did Dr. Morgan want?”

“Well, when I was basically forced into going to public school—” Kaia started, but paused as Stiles cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes playfully, then started to pick at her food, “I had to take an entrance exam to see where I was in all of my classes. He was just saying he was surprised I was in AP Chem., given that I was basically homeschooled.”

“Yeah, I thought you never took Chemistry.”

“Um, I read a lot.” She bit her lip and looked down awkwardly, “And to be fair, I didn’t even realize I agreed to AP Chem.”

Lydia chuckled, picking at her salad, “Didn’t you have a meeting with your counselor?”

“All I remember is her badgering me to take more elective credits, so I can graduate, and asking me what I had planned after school.”

“Do you have anything planned?” Scott asked, and it was obvious they were just trying to make conversation – but it was awkward. Not just because it was focused on her, but because she wasn’t even sure if everyone in the pack really liked her.

“Well, all I said was that I was more focused on staying alive.” She chuckled as if it was funny, “She didn’t seem to care, so I am doing athletic training for my eighth period and after school.”

“I thought we didn’t have athletic trainers?” Lydia questioned, looking – for once in her life – confused.

“I can be persuasive.” She smirked, stuffing food in her mouth, “And Mrs. Arteaga, the teacher who teaches Health, agreed to supervise, but because I’m CPR certified and got a perfect score on some medical exam, she’s agreed to have me basically go solo. I mean, she stays for games mostly, but…” She shrugged, “She sounded like she had a lot of other things going on.”

“So that means you’re staying after with the lacrosse team?” Stiles looked up with hopeful eyes and a small smile, making Kaia smile in return.

“Yeah, looks like it.” She laughed, biting her lip awkwardly and picking at her food once again. She looked suddenly shy or embarrassed, and the awkward silence was only making it worse. They weren’t sure what to say or do, because the only person who really knew Kaia the best was Stiles, and the others have just met her the day of the Senior scribe.

Kaia sighed, biting her lip and eventually looking over her shoulder at Kit and Alice, sitting at an empty table quietly. Stiles watched, unsure what to really do or say, and it seemed like the rest of the table took note too as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

“Um,” She paused, unsure what exactly to say for a moment, “I’ll meet you guys in class.” She stood up, not waiting for them to say anything else as she grabbed her tray and threw it away. She gulped, gripping the straps of her backpack and feeling her heart race in her chest as she made her way over to her pack than sat down and looked up at the two who decided to pretend she didn’t exist.

“Oh, come on, are we really going to do this?”

“Yes.” Alice deadpanned. Her hair was cut short, skin tan and glowing, and her eyes – a dark, deep, brown – staring at her as if she was looking directly at her soul.

“So, you’re going to ignore me until we graduate?”

“No.” Kit rolled her big, brown eyes and pushed up her big glasses, brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear, “We’re going to ignore you after graduation too.”

Kaia frowned, then huffed in frustration as she scratched the back of her neck. “Okay,” She started, biting down on her lip, “You realize that I am only trying to protect you, right?”

“From dragging us away from our families?” Alice spat, eyes flashing yellow before returning back to normal, “We _just_ found them, and then you drag us away!” She growled, but it sounded like a grown cat, “Just because you don’t have a family, doesn’t mean we can’t either.”

“ _Alice._ ” Kit warned, hand resting on Alice’s shoulder only for her to shrug it off.

“No.” Alice spat, “You’re not doing this to protect us. You’re doing this because all you care about is _yourself._ But guess what, Kaia? You can’t protect us. Everyone around you _dies._ ” She slammed her hands on the table, causing Kaia to accidentally flinch as she heard the sound of the table cracking.

“Alice—” She started, but she just stood up, grabbed her food, and stormed out of the cafeteria. She was left in silence, and a part of Kaia expected Kit to say that Alice didn’t mean it, but instead, she just stayed silent. As if she wanted Kaia to dwell on what Alice said.

“Kit,” She gulped, but she wasn’t even sure what to say. Not really, at least. “If I let you guys stayed and your families ended up being slaughtered, would you have still blamed me? Because it feels like no matter what I do, I’m the bad guy.”

Kit immediately scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you.” She muttered, grabbing her backpack but not yet getting up.

“What?”

“You!” She spat, the other table looking at them and making Kit lower her voice, “I love you, Kaia. I do. But Alice has a point.”

“What? That I attract death?”

Kit sucked in a deep breath, looking almost guilty as tears sprung to her big brown eyes. She tried to hide it, looking away and quickly wiping her eyes then looked down at the table.

“The pack would have still been alive. The Doctor only wanted you.” Kaia couldn’t help but flinch at that name, and she watched as Kit stood up then left the cafeteria as quickly as possible, leaving Kaia to hear her words echo in her mind.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, staring down at the table and trying not to panic. All she could feel was the guilt and sadness that drowned her, making it harder to breathe.

“Whose ‘The Doctor’?” Scott’s voice tore away from her thoughts, and she flinched once again before looking up at him with tearful eyes.

“Uh – you’re eyes.”

“Oh.” She gulped, looking down and blinking a few times until the red glow disappeared and she remembered what Scott asked her, “He’s…” She trailed off for a moment, realizing she didn’t want to talk about it. That she couldn’t – not yet. “No one.” She finished, shaking her head and swallowing a lump in her throat, “I’m going to go.” She whispered, grabbed her bag, and then stood up and left as fast as her pack ran away from her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaia realized that her next class, art, was with Lydia, Malia, Alice, and Kit, she immediately turned around and went the other direction as quickly as possible.

She wasn’t sure when exactly she started to run away from her problems. Technically – she has for years given that she was running from the man who's kidnapped her at ten, but that was different. That was more life and death – and facing her pack members was more panic versus angry confrontations. She remembered when she fought everything, and no one could get through her stubbornness. But maybe things changed when people started to die, go missing or turn dark side every single time she said it was better to fight.

Even with this thought in mind, Kaia sped out of the building and headed towards her car, wishing she had her keys even though she let her pack drive her baby. She sighed as she finally found her car: a black 1970 Chevy Chevelle with two thick white stripes down the middle. She couldn’t help but smile as she ran up to the driver’s side, then placed her backpack in front of her as she grabbed the long flexible object, then stuffed it in the crack of the window and unlocked the door.

“Nice car.” She heard, then cursed under her breath for not looking around, “Whose is it?”

She sighed, turning to face the voice to see it was a tall, muscular, hot guy who gave off the energy of a werewolf. The annoyance quickly faded, and she found herself smirking a little.

“It’s mine.” She said honestly, then realized the guy looked really familiar, “Are you, Jackson?”

He looked taken back.

“Yeah.” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Who's asking?”

“Kaia K- er, Littlewood.” She stuttered, then rested an arm on the door, “Whittemore, right? Scott’s pack? Well, technically.”

His eyes widened a moment.

“Yeah…” He trailed off, “Is Littlewood really your name? I heard Stiles met you at a motel in San Francisco. I mean, no offense, but what normal chick hitches a ride with a guy like that?”

She rolled her eyes playfully, then looked down at her car and threw her bag in. She paused, realizing she didn’t really _want_ to be alone.

“Do you really want to know?” She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side a little, “I mean unless you have something better to do?”

He scoffed, but a smile formed on his face as he shook his head. It only seemed to make him look more adorable.

“No, I guess not.” He admitted, and she got in the car and unlocked the passenger, watching as he got in as well.

“OK,” Jackson started off, “So I have to ask. What were you doing in San Francisco? With Stiles?”

She chuckled, sensing that he didn’t like Stiles very much. “Nothing important.”

“Hiding from your past?”

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

“Takes one to know one.” He shrugged, “Last year Isaac, a hunter friend, and I was in France tracking down a pack. I used to say it was because I wanted to help people…I mean, after everything I’ve done. But then I realized it was just me hiding from my past.”

She sighed, then looked out the window. She didn’t know how to reply to that.

“I don’t know.” She finally said, “When we met, Stiles told me about everything him and the pack have been through, and it reminded me that running isn’t the answer. But if I’m being honest…it still feels like I’m running.”

“Are you scared?” He asked. It was weird. He seemed like a typical jock kind of dude, and yet he was asking about her feelings.

“I’m terrified. And everyone around me should be too.” She kept her eyes out the window, looking dazed. But then, she sucked in a deep breath and gave a big exhale, “Why are you here? Do you have a free period?”

“Uh, no.” He chuckled, “Math.”

“Ah.” She nodded in understanding.

“You?”

“Art.” She scoffed, “My pack is in that class, and they are…well, pissed at me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Wait, I thought you came alone from San Francisco?”

“I did. I mean, with Stiles.” She corrected, “My pack – Alice and Kit – were in Texas until I…dragged them away.”

“You only have two people in your pack?” He questioned, “Wait, you aren’t a werewolf. What are you?”

She sighed, then looked at him with these sad, blue, eyes, “There used to be ten of us. Including me.” She said, not answering his other question.

“Ten?” he looked worried, “And now it’s just the three of you? What happened?”

“Wow, you're nosy.” She muttered, making them both chuckle, “They either went dark side, are missing, or…dead.”

The car fell silent as Jackson started to think.

“You’re running from _someone,_ ” He realized, “That’s why you are here. Because Stiles said that Scott’s pack can offer protection?” He scoffed a little.

“You think they can’t help?”

“I mean…” He trailed off but didn’t say anything else.

“I don’t think so, either.” She admitted, “You know, I’ve trained to be a fighter since I was about six and trained to be an assassin at ten. And yet, despite that, _I’m_ terrified. It’s much bigger than what Scott’s pack experienced. I mean, Deadpool and Nogitsunes and dread doctors are like a typical Thursday, for me. You don’t want to know what my bad days are like.”

“So you’re like…a magnet to danger.”

“Well, according to my pack, I’m more of a magnet to death but yeah, I guess that fits too.”

“They said that?” He sounded shocked. Like he was some girl talking about drama, and all she could do was sigh and shake her head.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

He opened his mouth and stopped, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

“Uh—” He trailed off, and for once in his life, he was actually speechless, but she just shrugged at his silence and looked him dead in the eye.

“Do you want to have sex?”

0o0o0o0o

“We got ten minutes.” Jackson huffed, his warm breath on her body as she leaned her head back and felt his lips dancing up her neck.

“I don’t care.” She moaned, hands moving up his naked chest until they ran through his messy hair. He pushed closer to her body, feeling her bare chest against his. The touch of her skin sent electricity through his body, and he was pretty sure he hasn’t felt like this with any other girl.

No, she was different. Her body was hypnotizing him, causing excitement that he hasn’t felt in forever. His fingertips traced up her curves, dancing up her hips, then gripped them tight and making her moan. He lowered his head, breathing in her body – her scent, which was unique in every way possible – then traced the curves of her large breasts, pulling and causing another beautiful sound to escape her lips.

“We…really should go.” He whispered into her ear. It wasn’t the sexiest thing to say while he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his hips and pulling him closer, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to start off the year is late. He was still on the lacrosse team, after all.

“Mm, not yet.” She purred, her nails digging into his back and making him move faster. She moaned loudly, and they rolled quickly until she was on top, moving up and down as her breasts bounced and her head leaned back in pleasure.

They remained like that for several minutes, until they moved to the desk, and then her up against the wall until finally, they collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily with sweat dancing down their naked bodies.

“Jesus Christ.” Jackson huffed, sitting up straight and wrapping the sheets around his hips, “So, do you do this a lot?”

“Sex?” She raised her eyebrows at him, “It’s a natural, human, need—”

“I mean with random guys you just met.” He rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face showed that it was playful, “Or is it just me?”

“Oh, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He stood up, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Try to make this a thing.” She said, grabbing her red lace panties and slipping it on slowly as she eyed him carefully, “I know your history, and I don’t do commitment.”

“Good. Neither do I.”

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes as she started to put her bra on.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He scoffed, grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on.

“Nothing.” She smiled, shaking her head and continued to put on her clothes, “Get dressed, pretty boy. You don’t want to be late.”

“We literally have three minutes until the bell rings.” He said, looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand, “We’re going to be late anyway.”

“Not if I drive.” She smirked, and he didn’t seem to understand what she meant until she seemed to… _blur._ Next thing he knew, she was fully dressed and tying her shoes.

“What the--?”

“Super speed.” She answered as she finished tying her shoes and stood up straighter, “Gosh, your slow.” She turned around, then grabbed her leather jacket as he scoffed, “I’ll be downstairs.”

Without another word, she made her way downstairs, seeing Jackson walk down a minute later.

“What about my car?”

“If you want to be late, then go ahead.” She shrugged, and he looked towards the front door and frowned before back at her, “Fine. How does this work? Do you have to—”

He stopped, suddenly feeling a gush of wind and a flash of blue-purple light, and next thing he knew he was standing next to her car again.

“Holy shit.” He didn’t mean to lose his shit in front of her, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t used to whatever that was, and suddenly it was like the sense of motion caught up with him, and he had to hold onto the hood of the car and catch his breath.

“If you throw up on Misfit I will kill you, you understand me?” She threatened, suddenly sounding deadly serious. He looked up at her, remembering her saying that she was a trained assassin, then wondered what the hell he’s gotten himself into as he straightened up and cleared his throat.

“I’m fine.” He lied, nodding his head a little as he heard the bell ring from the parking lot. She nodded, then looked away as she started to head towards the building.

He wanted to yell at her, to say ‘that’s it?’, but instead stayed silent. For once in his life, he was feeling speechless, and for once a girl was dragging _him_ on instead of the other way around.

Still, he couldn’t help but like the new girl.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Has she thought about it, at least?” Scott questioned his best friend as they headed out of the boy’s locker room and headed towards the lacrosse field. “Did she say _anything_?”

“Um…” He squinted his eyes as he thought, “She didn’t seem to like it, but she understands. I mean, she’s an Alpha too.”

“That explains the red eyes.” Scott realized, “Uh, so has Kaia mentioned anything to you about ‘The Doctor’?”

“You mean the ringleader of a supernatural trafficking group in France that Chris was talking about?” He looked at Scott like he was crazy, “Why would she?”

“Because I overheard her talking with her pack about ‘The Doctor’” Scott sounded concerned, looking at Stiles and seeing his face twist into worry, “When I confronted her about it, she just said he was nobody.”

“You think that’s who she’s running from?” He raised his eyebrow, “That this Doctor guy kidnapped her and her pack, too?” His eyes widened a little, “That actually explains why I still don’t know what she is.”

“I hate to bring it up, but that means we have no idea what she’s capable of – or her pack. Most of the victims were hybrids or three or more things.”

“Most of them didn’t even look human—”

“Most of them were also _dying_ , Stiles.” He huffed in frustration, “Wait, Chris was saying that this Doctor guy didn’t seem interested in most of the victims, probably because they were going through organ failure or couldn’t pass as human. But from what I heard, Kaia and her pack are still running. Maybe they were a success, and that’s why he’s after them?”

“Ugh, it’s like the repeat of the Dread Doctors.” Stiles frowned, “They don’t leak silver liquid, right?”

“Not that I know of.” Scott answered his joke as if he was serious, “This trafficking ring has kidnapped over a hundred victims of all different ages, and from what Chris says, is in the U.S., Canada, France, and the U.K. This is big.”

“What I hear, from how much Kaia has been running, then she really must have been a success.” Stiles frowned, realizing that success on the Doctor’s end was really a failure on the victims.

“Or, she went after them like we’re doing.” Liam butted in as he overheard their conversation. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, realizing he had a point.

“Well, if that’s true...then these guys are really bad news.” Stiles said, “Including her, she said she used to have a pack of ten. Now, …it’s three.”

Liam and Scott’s eyes widened a little, suddenly realizing the crap they were getting into. But Stiles could see in Scott’s eyes how important this was to him. They couldn’t just let it go.

But they didn’t say anything, and instead sighed as Coach Finstock got on the field and they started to stretch, then run laps, thinking about the things Chris said about this Doctor guy. It sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine, even while he was running and sweating, and eventually Coach blew the whistle and they were splitting into teams: Of course, Scott, Liam, Isaac, and Jackson where on the other team, and he was alone with his human-self.

While the two teams started to play and Coach Finstock yelled from the sidelines, next to him was Kaia as she sat on the bleachers and watched, wearing a red jacket that said ‘ATHLETIC TRAINER LEAD’ on it, with Lydia and Malia sitting behind her.

“You like Lacrosse?” Malia questioned, breaking the silence as if sitting directly behind Kaia was awkward.

“Eh,” She shrugged a little, “It’s kind of entertaining. Definitely better than football.”

“What’s football?” She asked, sounding serious. Kaia looked at her and raised an eyebrow, then remembered that Stiles said she lived in coyote form for a while.

“It’s a dumb game.” She answered with a chuckle, then looked back at the field, “They’re good.”

“You should have seen Scott before he got bitten.” Lydia laughed, and Kaia copied her then looked at her in surprise.

“Wait, Scott was bitten, not born?”

“Yeah. Uh, Sophomore year, I think.” Malia added.

“Wow.” Kaia looked back, watching Scott grab the ball with his stick and start running, “His energy is really strong for a bitten. Even a true alpha.”

“Energy?” Malia questioned, and Kaia sighed.

“Uh, everyone has this energy field around them. Kind of like an aura, and kind of like…their life force. For humans, the energy kind of surrounds the person and hangs off the body about one or two inches. For supernaturals, it’s stronger, more energetic, and can reach off the body in feet versus inches and can even fill an entire room.” She explained with a shrug, still watching them play as Jackson now had the ball, “Plus, there are different types of energies. Light, Dark, Both, and an energy that can shift from light or dark, and these energies react differently with other supernatural energies. They all concentrate in certain areas of the body: the pituitary gland, pineal gland, blood, and sometimes other organs like the skin, adrenal glands, or etcetera. Oh – and consuming or transferring blood can also affect—” She stopped, looking at Malia’s blank face and Lydia’s somewhat interested, yet shocked face, then sighed as the excitement dimmed down. “Sorry. I rant sometimes.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lydia smiled, “Stiles was right. You are definitely like a walking, breathing, bestiary.”

She chuckled nervously.

“Is that how you know what people are so quickly?” Malia suddenly realized as Kaia nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve always been able to tell by seeing their energy or just sensing it. I can’t really smell, very well.” She shrugged a little, focusing back on the game and watching as Jackson now had the ball and was running full speed down the field. Kaia could hear the coach yelling, and Malia mumble something from behind her, but then suddenly she watched as Jackson’s body slammed into a player, and she swore she could have heard a crack from here.

The whistle blew, and Kaia jumped up, grabbed her bag, and cursed under her breath as she started to run towards the player.

“Get out of the way!” She ordered, falling to her knees as she heard the groans of pain from the player on the ground. She gently rolled him over, surprised to see that the person that was holding his shoulder in pain was Stiles.

She sighed but focused on examining his injury despite his colorful language.

“Relax. You have a dislocated shoulder.”

“A what?!”

She tried not to roll her eyes at his exaggerated behavior, listening as he groaned and the players closed in.

“Did you not hear me?” She spat, looking up at everyone, “Go run laps or something! Out!”

The players instantly backed up, looking at Coach as if asking if she could do that, but he shrugged and looked kind of proud. “Not you.” She looked at Scott, “Hold him down – right here.” She ordered as Scott did what she was told, “OK, Stiles. I’m going to pop your shoulder back in place, okay?”

He gulped, his eyes closed in pain as he nodded.

“Three, two—” She stopped, snapping the shoulder back into place. He yelled out but stopped midway.

“Wait, that didn’t hurt.”

She chuckled as Scott and she started to help him up, and she glared daggers at Jackson who was still standing and watching.

“Did you have to hit him so hard?” She spat, watching him growl and turn away.

As they stood up, she thanked Scott and then looked at the Coach, “I’m going to take him to the office, but he should be fine.”

“Good.” He said, blowing his whistle as he started to yell, “Alright, you heard the lady! Laps!”

She smirked as he turned back around, “And nice job – uh, what’s your name?”

“Kaia…Littlewood.” She paused, forgetting for a moment what her last name was listed as on roll.

“Well, nice job, Littlewood!”

“Yeah, nice job. I didn’t even feel a thing.”

“Yeah, that’s because I took your pain.” She admitted, motioning towards the glowing blue veins on her arm.

“Oh.” He said simply. He couldn’t help but notice that as the luminescent veins went over certain areas, it made invisible tattoo symbols glow. He could recognize some of them in the bestiary from all the times of his overnight research, but he decided not to mention it.

“They’re protection sigils.” She said anyway, noticing his eyes as they walked in the athletic trainer’s office and she set Stiles down on the cot, “It shouldn’t hurt anymore,” She said as she took her hand away and started to grab some items from a cabinet.

“So…what do those sigils do?”

“Well, different things.” She shrugged, setting down some bandages, a jar, a bag of herbs, a knife, matches, and what looked like a big paintbrush. “One is used to hide my energy, another is to concentrate energy, and then there are others. I have to activate them, though.”

“Oh.” Stiles nodded, holding his arm and rubbing his shoulder as he looked at the items, “Uh…what exactly are you using those for?”

She laughed.

“Normally, when someone gets a dislocated shoulder their arm will be in a sling, or sometimes will require surgery.”

“But in my case…?”

“Well, you’re a lucky man, Stiles, because I have a remedy that will cure you in as little as…well, once it’s done.” She gave a soft giggle as she finished, making Stiles smile.

“It’s not black magic, is it?”

“No.” She shook her head, “But it might look a little…weird. So, do I have your permission?”

He hesitated for a moment, but then just nodded and smiled, wondering why he was putting so much trust in her. “Yeah, sure. Let’s see what this magic remedy is.”

“Okay.” She shrugged, then headed to the door, closed it, and locked it. She headed back, then grabbed the knife and watched as Stiles leaned back.

“Relax.” She said, then placed the blade over her palm and made a cut. Stiles watched, mouth open as if he wasn’t expecting that, and looked as she started to fill the jar halfway with her own blood.

When she was done, she washed her hands and returned with a clean, healed hand, then drizzled some of the herbs in it, lit a match, then dropped it in.

A big fire flew up then disappeared as fast as it came, and suddenly the crimson red liquid was now glowing blue. His eyes just widened in shock.

“Take off your shirt.” She ordered, and he blushed as he did what he was told, then watched her dip the large, thick, paintbrush in and started to put a coat on his shoulder. It still glowed.

“There’s not a lot of people who know what my blood can do.” She admitted, her voice in a low whisper as she focused on his skin, “But not a lot of people know exactly how to use it.”

“What happens if you just…I don’t know, painted me in your blood when it’s…red?” He wondered.

“It heals, but it makes you stronger, and it’s kind of addictive. Same thing if you inject it or drink it as is.”

“Oh.” He nodded, watching her dip the paintbrush in again and wondering who would actually drink blood, “So how exactly does it turn blue?”

“I have this weird…luminescence in my veins, which is what makes my tattoos glow. All I know is, if you set fire to my blood it turns blue, and it kills off the side effects that make you stronger and addicted. The extra herb I add just because it acts like a protective shell, making you less likely to re-injure it.”

“That’s kind of cool. I mean, you have blood that can heal.”

“Useful.” She corrected with a smile, “But I’m not so sure if ‘cool’ is the word I would use.”

“And whys that?” He wondered as she started to place the bandages on his shoulders now.

“My blood can heal if used properly.” She repeated, “But if not used properly, it can make someone super-human temporarily, addicted, and constantly angry. My tears also glow when I’m in pain and can be used as complete memory recall, lucid dreaming, or a gateway to enter spiritual realms, but can also kill if someone runs into a spiritual being.” She sighed, shaking her head as she added some more blue blood, “my skin can be used to either cause intense emotions of love and sexual feelings or intense pain. My energy itself can increase powers, and therefore drain people. And if you managed to get some cortisol from my adrenal glands and inject someone, that person will have super-human powers and mimic being soulless, which always ends up in them killing people. It’s like, 85% of the reason I’m worth 100 million dollars on the black market. I’m…a mining field for drugs.”

“Jesus.” He mumbled, “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“No one ever does.” She sighed, finishing up with the bandages, then started to head towards the sink as she cleaned the paint brush, set it aside, and placed a lid on the jar. “It’s fine, though.” She said as she started to put the jar in her backpack, along with her herbs and other items, “Honestly, I saved my life and my packs life more times than I can count. So…I guess it’s not all too bad.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed as he started to put his shirt on. His shoulder felt like it was back to normal – as if he was never injured.

“You know,” She sighed, turning around and zipping up her backpack, “If you just believed in yourself, you could be really good at lacrosse.”

He looked at her in surprise, then shook his head and stood up, “I—”

“Oh, don’t do that.” She shook her head before he could finish, “Just try it. _Believe_ that you could do it – that you could run faster than a werewolf, be stronger than one, and play better than one, and I promise you that you will see a difference. You’re good, but your head’s not in the game.”

“Oh, so you’re replacing coach now?”

“Yes.” She joked, a smile on her face as she grabbed her duffel and headed towards the door.

“By the way,” Stiles decided to change the subject, “What happens if someone else on the team gets injured? Are you going to wipe your blood on them too?”

“Yes, but the difference is I won’t bleed in front of them – and they don’t need to know what it is.” She shrugged with a smile, “I’ll just be…the girl with the magic hands.” She scoffed, “OK, that might sound dirty.”

Stiles just shook his head, and then they started to head back to the field. They could see the looks of surprise – which was surprisingly mostly from the werewolves – as Stiles started to head back to the field.

“You sure he’s good?” Coach Finstock asked as he walked up to Kaia. She just nodded in response.

“He’s fine. It didn’t pop completely out of the socket, which means he didn’t need any surgery. I bandaged him up and put some topical medicine on. He’s fine to practice.”

“Wow.” Coach furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his team, “Usually they’re gone the rest of practice.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” She smirked, “We got a game and you need your players in tip-top shape. Both physically and mentally. I mean, Stiles there doesn’t even have his head in the game. I had to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Oh, yeah, because _you’re_ going to get through to –” The coach suddenly stopped as he watched Stiles run into Jackson who actually fell.

His mouth fell open, and he looked over at Kaia in surprise. “Where have you been all my life? Can you do that to the rest of the players?” He asked, “Greenberg? And that jackass, Isaac is always injuring our own. And Liam – my god, Liam – just has terrible anger management issues.”

Kaia laughed, watching as the players continued to play a practice game, and she just crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eye on Stiles who seemed to finally be building some confidence.

She sighed, then soon headed back and sat down with Lydia and Malia.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
